


Disappear

by Written_prose_things



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Steve has separation anxiety due to what happened with Bucky, and he projects it onto his relationship with Tony.When Tony dies he blames himself for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Disappear

Steve knows Tony's coming back from the mission, but his brain doesn't agree.

Everytime he goes to sleep, without his boyfriend at his side, nightmares wake him up with stories.  
Stories of rich brown hair being matted down with clotted blood, of an enthusiastic man laying down his life for the greater good, of a beautiful man staring up an a white sky, with his lover's name on his dying lips, of the same beautiful man being pulled out of the snow, with tears frozen on his cheeks.

Steve can't live through that again. He waits till Tony returns before getting down on one knee.  
If he's going to lose someone, it's not going to be a boyfriend he hadn't enjoyed marital bliss with.  
_Not again._  
Tony nods before Steve can even complete his question. Steve swallows his answer in a sweet kiss. He doesn't realise they're both crying, till he tastes salt.  
Tony's crying because this is everything he's ever wanted.  
Steve cries too, but his tears are about the beginning of their end. 

Everything starts becoming prettier suddenly. With hearts, stars and charms in his eyes, Steve stops fearing tomorrow.  
Till suddenly, fear is the only thing he knows again. 

Tony goes too, just as Bucky had. Into a cold abyss.  
No body to bury, no closure and no happily ever after. 

Steve's nightmares return.  
Brunette men with blue eyes, withering to nothingness, with no one to walk them to the other side.  
Dead men waiting for their oblivious lover, who's never going to come. 

Steve still wakes up screaming.  
Maybe that's the only way he'll ever do, till the day he doesn't wake up at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really low when I wrote this a few weeks ago. It hasn't been edited at all, but I still wanted to share it.


End file.
